


Espejo

by ma_r



Series: Pensamientos de Medianoche [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_r/pseuds/ma_r
Summary: El resultado de una pelea





	Espejo

Un Espejo jamás dice la verdad. Jamás voltea a verte y te dice que eres justo lo que deberías de ser, justo lo que quieran que seas.

Un Espejo te voltea a ver y te ve con ojos que una vez te vieron con amor. Y te preguntas que hiciste para merecer esto. Que hiciste para que el espejo te trate tan mal, te lastime tanto. Que comiste, que dijiste, que hiciste o que no hiciste.

_¿Por que no te defiendes de lo que dice el Espejo?_ Preguntan unos. Como les dices que el Espejo es una de las partes importantes de tu vida, que es tan crucial para ti como tu brazo o tu mano.

Te preguntan _¿por que dejas que te lastime tanto?_ Como les dices que hubo días donde fue tu único consuelo, que fue lo único que te mantuvo de explotar.

_¡Pero el Espejo puede cortarte!_ Me dicen. _Te lastima con sus mentiras y sus verdades, no le importa lo que tu ves reflejado, no le importa lo que quieres ver._ Y no tengo explicación. No se como decirles que dejaría que me cortará más de un millón de veces, y, tal vez al millón uno consideraría pedirle que se detenga.

Llega un punto que se te olvida que te corta, llega un punto que se te olvida que sabe todas tus inseguridades por que tienes una relación intima y duradera con el Espejo y piensas, _no._ _imposible, no me lastimara de nuevo, imposible, me ama. _Pero lo hace y sabes que al Espejo le importas, lo vez en sus lagrimas, en sus gritos, en sus ojos llorosos, pero no te importa.

No te importa que en ocasiones tu lastimas al Espejo, no te importa que tu comportamiento es otro factor, no te importa que te duele cuando a él le duele. No te importa, no te importa, no te importa.

Y te corta y te vuelve a cortar y te sigue sin importar.

El Espejo sigue ahí y dice con la voz temblorosa y mas fría que el hielo A_quí se acaba la relación _y cuando le preguntas ¿_Estas seguro, estas seguro que ya no me quieres en tu vida? _ El Espejo, con una facilidad que te sorprende mas que nada en este mundo, mas que los milagros de la naturaleza, mas que una espina en tu corazón, dice: _si estoy seguro._

Y por el momento así se acaba.


End file.
